Re : Androïde
by Liens
Summary: Un jeune homme se retrouve sans explication dans le corps d un androïde après sa mort prématurée. Il devra utiliser tout ses talents pour pouvoir survivre aux nouveaux défis qui l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

Détroit Become Humain crossover Warframe

Attention, cette fanfiction contient du spoil, si vous ne connaissez pas les œuvres veuillez l'ignorer. A vos risque et périls. Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Become a androïde

Récepteurs olfactifs opérationnels….

Vision opérationnelle….

Sensations…. Check….

Tous les processeurs sont prêts, démarrez la séquence de réveil ?

Réveil lancé, mise à jour de l'unité PX800 ….

Bienvenue à CyberLife.

(Mon Pov)

Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar. J'étais tranquillement debout, à faire réchauffer mon plat préparé dans le micro-ondes, quand soudain vient une explosion. Mon cerveau eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer le bruit de l'impact que le vide s'abattit sur moi. Penser mais ne rien ressentir est encore un concept étrange pour moi, peut être que je vis les derniers moments de ma vie enfermer dans mon esprit ? Non ça ne pas se passer comme ça, je refuse de mourir tant que je n'ai pas vécue une aventure palpitante !

Ne me regarder pas avec cette expression bizarre, je sais que beaucoup accomplisse leurs rêves et acceptent la mort mais pas moi. Regardez-moi, je veux dire, un gars de 20 ans vivant dans un petit appartement suivant des cours pour finir en espérant finir dans une grande société, n'ayant pas d'ami, pas de famille ni proches !

Tout à commencer à cause d'une de mes excentricités, être un grand rêveur. Petit, je rêvais souvent d'être dans un monde fantastique ou tous les désirs se réalise. A l'âge de 12 ans, je rêvais de vivre une aventure inoubliable comme un preux aventurier ou chevalier. Même maintenant je continue à penser qu'il se passera des choses extraordinaires même si je reste dans la réalité. Il se pourrait que j'aie tort, allongé sur le sol froid et humide du carrelage, ma seule pensée était « Pitoyable… »

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux une deuxième fois, une lueur d'espoir envahissait mon être. Peut-être que j'ai été secouru puis amener à l'hôpital, ou bien deuxième hypothèse est que j'ai été réincarné. Personnellement j'espère être réincarner car il se pourrait que je me débarrasse de mon quotidien monotone et vivre la vie que j'ai toujours voulu, même dans la réalité.

Malheureusement le destin est parfois cruel, plus que d'autres et sans mon avis je me retrouvai dans le corps d'un androïde, plus communément appelé boite de conserve par certains humains détestant les androïdes

Le temps que je m'habitue à mon nouveau corps est fastidieux d'autant que maintenant je suis une machine, donc mon ambition s est relativement calmé. Pourquoi je ne peux plus ressentir certaines émotions ? Ren que d'y penser m'énerve et je ne peux que me défouler dans mon système de sauvegarde pour faire passer le temps.

(Connor Pov)

Aujourd'hui est le jour de recevoir un nouvel agent de police, un autre modèle PX800.

Le lieutenant Anderson me faisait la tête et murmurait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter une autre boite de conserve dans cette enquête mais je ne le croyais pas. J'ai entièrement confiance à CyberLife et je respecterais toutes ses décisions qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. D'ailleurs voici le temps que notre nouveau partenaire nous rejoigne. Je me présentai devant lui en signe de bonne foi

« Bienvenue, modèle RK800, je m'appelle Connor et voici le lieutenant Hank Anderson. Nous serons vos partenaires durant le temps qu'il nous a été attribué, j'espère une solide coopération de votre part »

(Hank Pov)

Génial, un autre connard à se coltiner, j'espère qu'il ne me fera pas chier comme cet enfoiré qui me colle aux basques depuis quelque jours. C'est bizarre quand même la vie, un jour inspecteur de police puis l'autre jour nounou de 2 putains d androïdes qui se ressemble comme 2 gouttes d'eau. Malgré ce sentiment désagréable, j'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre ce nouveau et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai la ferme conviction.

(Mon Pov)

D'accord rien que de regarder ce visage d enfoiré me donne l'envie de lui coller une droite, si seulement j'étais libre de mes mouvements. Ah, douce liberté si seulement tu me manques. Maintenant j'ai un logiciel qui me dicte de traquer ces fameux déviants, des androïdes comme moi mais qui ont des sentiments humains. Ce monde est incroyable, nous sommes en 2038 et je suis dans une ville qui grouille d androïdes qui ressemblent quasiment à des humains, c'est incroyable ! Peut-être que c'est là que mon aventure commence….

Le lendemain

Je dois me rendre dans commissariat pour attendre le lieutenant et l'aider à résoudre tous ces meurtres d androïdes dissidents comme je les appelles, bien que je n'aie pas de rancune contre ceux qui réclament la liberté, je trouve dur de tuer son maitre volontairement. A peine arrivés sur les lieux que le détective Gavin Reed nous interceptent et nous insultent librement à propos d'être un androïde. Ça y est je craque déjà, je lui saisis le col et le secoue dans tous les sens « Nous sommes des androïdes certes mais au moins nous n'avons pas la personnalité d'un connard ». Je peux sentir l'odeur de pisse qui chatouille mes narines, bien fait pour toi. Sa partenaire rigole discrètement et Connor tente de régler ce malentendu pacifiquement. C'est alors que débarque notre associé humain. Dès qu'il aperçut un regroupement de personnes, il se précipita pour voir ce qui se passe et fut surpris de qu'il voyait. Un androïde secouant un humain pour l'avoir insulté, ça c'est nouveau. Finalement son nouveau partenaire sera plus intéressant que le premier….

(Hank Pov)

J'aime cet androïde, lui au moins a les couilles de se défendre comparé à son collègue, peut être que c'est vrai, les androïdes peuvent ressentir des émotions. Seul le temps nous le dira. Cela dit j'aime voir le visage terrifié par cet enfoiré, depuis le temps qu'il me les brises celui-là. J entamais un petit sourire discret qui fit énerver notre cher inspecteur et demandai que les 2 androïdes me suivent.

(Mon Pov)

Hank me félicita tandis que Connor me réprima mais de mon point de vue je m'en fous j'ai fait ce qu'il me plaisait. Désolé de l'interruption je reprends ou on en était. Ah oui voilà, nous cherchions un lien entre tous ces meurtres perpétrés par des androïdes quand soudain on nous avait annoncé un braquage par un déviant commis en centre-ville hier soir. Enfin de l'action, je sautais dans la voiture avec Hank au volant et Connor à l'arrière et nous partîmes à la traque des déviants, que c'est excitant !

Arrivés à destination, nous aperçûmes le vendeur qui s'était fait cambrioler. Connor lui posa quelques questions et je décidai de vérifier les environs. Lorsque j alluma mes capteurs, j aperçu des traces de sang bleu, notre suspect devrait ne se trouver pas bien loin finalement. J'appelais mes 2 coéquipiers pour enquêter sur ces mystérieuses traces.

5 min plus tard

La piste nous menait au grillage qui était près du lieu de crime, moi et Connor ouvrait le grillage pour laisser passer Hank. Connor se jeta sur la porte et l ouvrit et devinai ce qu'il y avait ? Un putain de robot amoché avec un énorme couteau, à croire qu'il en avait besoin. Nous tournâmes autour de lui comme des hyènes encerclant un bon repas et je senti son niveau de stress augmenter dangereusement. Connor commença les hostilités « Dit moi ou est passé l androïde déviant et tu ne finiras pas à la casse ! ». Je frappais Connor en lui expliquant que ce n'est pas comme ça u on interroge un suspect et mon regard posa droit devant ses yeux « dit moi, aurais-tu vu un androïde passant par la récemment ? ».

Il secoua la tête mais mon logiciel sentit qu'il mentait. Je le maitrisai et le plaquai sur le sol. « Alors maintenant que nous sommes sur de meilleures termes, dit moi ou est passé l'androïde déviant ? »

Il continua à raconter des mensonges et Hank nous retenaient. « Laissez-le, vous voyez bien qu'il est effrayé, c'est comme ça qu'on procède ». Il leva son pistolet et tira près de son oreille, « dit moi maintenant où se trouve l androïde déviant ». Son ton ne laissez pas place à la protestation cependant le suspect le disait toujours rien. Hank soupira puis nous fit signe de partir. Je laissai un regard noir sur notre suspect avant de quitter la pièce.

Dans la voiture Connor protesta qu'on aurait pu retrouver le déviant si on l'avait interrogé, ce que je pensais aussi car il stressait rapidement suite à nos 2 tentatives d'intimidations. Hank haussa les épaules et démarra la voiture. Encore une folle journée qui s'annonce, génial.

1 jour plus tard

Nous étions dans la voiture quand Hank décida d'aller manger un morceau quelque part, c'est à dire chez un petit vendeur de fast Food. Connor tenta de se réconcilier avec le lieutenant tandis que je les regardais tous les 2 discuter. Hank me fit signe d'approcher et me posa des questions me concernant.

(Pov Hank)

Ça alors, un androïde chargé de combattre les différents types de menaces, chargé de ma sécurité personnelle en plus. Décidemment, ce monde me cesse de m'étonner. Tu vas me dire que je n'ai pas besoin de protection mais c'est décidemment chouette d'avoir un garde du corps pour toi tout seul.

(Mon Pov)

La journée s'est plutôt bien passé, nous avons discuter avec notre partenaire humain, arrêter un déviant et sauver Hank de tomber d'un rebord d'immeuble. La routine quoi. Pendant ce temps là , CyberLife me demandai de revenir pour effectuer les dernières mises à jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Améliorations

(Mon Pov)

J'étais convoqué pour des mises à jour et un nouvel équipement. Le personnel s'approcha de moi et me demanda de m'installer. Je pris un siège et décidai de lui faire confiance, après tout ce n'est pas comme si il me fera des choses louches n'est-ce pas ?

(Pov du Personnel)

C'est monsieur, le modèle RK800 s'est désactivé, vous pouvez procédez aux modifications comme prévu. « Très bien », était la voix dans le téléphone. Le personnel le salua « passez une bonne journée Mr Kamsky »

(Mon Pov)

Lorsque je me réveillé, je remarquai des améliorations significatives dans mon système. Maitrise des armes légères, lourdes, combat à mains nues et enfin arts martiaux…. Génial, je ressemble de plus en plus à Terminator mais j'aime cette idée. Je me levai pour apercevoir un pistolet et 2 tonfas qui semblaient être électriques posés sur la table….

J'avoue j'ai craqué, j'ai pris ces équipements et je m'en servirai surement beaucoup de fois dans le futur. Mon moi Otaku ne pouvait pas résister à ces armes tout simplement.

(Pov Mystérieux)

Pendant ce temps-là derrière une vitre teintée se trouver un mystérieux personnage. Il sirotait tranquillement son café et espérant que cette fois ci est la bonne.

(Mon Pov)

Je sortis de la tour quand j'aperçu mes partenaires, je m'exprimai d'une voix forte « ça fait du bien d'être de retour ! » . Connor me regarda toujours d'un air étonné tandis que Hank me fila une tape dans le dos. « Ouais, ça fait du bien, gamin » était les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. Je le regardai avec stupéfaction et nous nous dirigeâmes chez Elijah Kamsky, le fondateur et ex PDG de CyberLife .

Arrivé à l'intérieur, nous remarquâmes notre homme en peignoir avec son androïde, Chloé d'après ce que mes scanners m indiquaient et ce fut probablement la pire journée de ma vie artificielle. Il nous proposa de tuer son androïde et en échange il nous dira tous sur les déviants et la localisation de Jéricho, un endroit ou se trouveraient tous les androïdes déviants. Le test de Turing qu'il aime l'appeler, pour voir si les androïdes ressentent véritablement les émotions. Connor s'apprêter à tirer quand je saisi mon pistolet et tira dans le sien. Un silence retentit quand Kamsky commença à rigoler.

« Bien, puisque mon test était concluant sur l'un de vous 2, je ne dirais rien » était sa voix concluante. Connor me saisissait ma cravate en me disant qu'on aura pu résoudre cette affaire si on avait les infos mais je lui assurai qu'on les trouvera avec ou sans l'aide de Kamsky. Hank nous sépara en nous disant qu'il en était mieux ainsi. Avant de partir, Kamsky me lança une puce contenant un logiciel de piratage ultra avancé en me disant « Tu vas en avoir besoin » énigmatiquement. Je saisi la puce en vol en le remerciant et retourna dans la voiture.

Dans la voiture, Hank se plaignait que son salaire n'était pas assez élever pour cette merde, Connor n arrêtai pas de me dévisager et je me concentrai plus sur cette puce que m'as donné Kamsky. De loin on pourrait penser à une bande de marginaux si l'on y pense. Rien que d'y pense me donne envie de me marrer, la situation était trop drôle. Une autre anecdote, Hank a décidé de m'appeler Connor et l'autre Connard. Je l'aime de plus en plus ce gars.

(Hank Pov)

J'ai amené les 2 jumeaux Connor et Connard à la maison. C'est décidé je les appellerai comme ça maintenant. Connard me servit le rapport sur les différents meurtres d androïde déviants tandis que Connor alluma la télé pour regarder les infos. Quand Connard prit la télécommande, Connor se jeta sur lui en essayant de la reprendre. Face à cette situation embarrassante, je proposai de laisser la télé ouverte. Après tout il faut bien un moment de détente et je me sens particulièrement énervé ces derniers temps, heureusement que j'ai la paire de clowns pour me divertir. Une nouvelle passa et je recrachai ma boisson.

Quoi dans le monde, des déviants à détroit ! En manifestant comme de vrais humains. Apparemment la situation a dégénéré et ça s'est fini en mêlée générale. J'ai l'impression que le monde tourne de plus en plus mal. De nos jours pas une personne n'est capable de se consoler sans un sachet de Red Ice, une drogue qui a tué mon fil les enfoirés. Connor me demanda mon ordinateur, ce que j'acceptai bien sur car j'aime bien le gars. Il se comporte plus en humain que son frère jumeau. Il monta les escaliers pour jeter un coup d'œil à internet, qu'il m'a affirmé. Je lui fis une petite blague « Assure-toi d'effacer les vidéos choquantes avant de me le rendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ». Il rougit et je rigolai de lui, les androïdes, quelles machines passionnantes pensai je …

(Connard Pov)

C'est tout simplement inadmissible, ce modèle me discrédite envers mon partenaire et je ne peux rien faire. Je regardai impuissant le lieutenant m'insulter et de donner mon nom à cet autre androïde ! Est de la jalousie que je ressens ? Non, c'est impossible je ne suis pas un déviant donc ça veut dire que … Bien sur cet lui le déviant, c'est lui qui me pousse à tomber du côté obscur et me donne de mauvaises pensées. Je me vengerai en temps voulu mais il est temps de rendre mon rapport à Amanda dans le jardin zen.

(Amanda Pov)

C'est l'heure de sa consultation, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je saluai Connard comme demandé les souhaits de notre cher détective et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Connard qui fait la tête, si ce n'est pas mignon. J'entamais un petit rire en le réconfortant. Le pauvre …

(Mon Pov)

Je montais à l'étage pour pouvoir utiliser l'ordi de Hank sans être dérangé par Connard. J insérais la puce dans le disque dur pour tester ma théorie et ca fonctionne ! J'ai maintenant accès à la fabrication et programmation des autres androïdes via le piratage à distance. J'ai l'impression d'être dans Watch dog, pas vous ? Enfin bref, piratons d'autres bases de données de Détroit. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

(Pov Chef de la sécurité CyberLife)

Bon sang, depuis exactement 30 minutes, nous nous sommes fait pirater et nos recherches pour traquer le hacker et toujours rien, aucune ne trace. J'ai besoin de boire un verre. D'ailleurs quel est ce produit qui fait des miracles ? Ah oui, la Red Ice, bizarrement je comprends tous ceux qui en prennent maintenant. A la santé de Détroit !

Quelques mois plus tard

(Mon Pov)

Voici plusieurs mois que nous enquêtons sur les déviants et nous réussîmes à trouver Jéricho. Connard avait pour mission de tuer le leader Markus et moi de sécuriser Hank en cas de soucis. J'étais tranquillement assis en regardant Hank boire son café quand soudain j'entendis des coups de feu. Ennemies ! Mon corps ne fit qu'un tour et se retrouva entouré de déviants cherchant des humains à massacrer. Je sortis mes tonfas en les observant attentivement. Le premier qui bouge aura perdu, que le jeu commence …

(Hank Pov)

La vitesse auquel traite cet androïde est quasiment impossible ! Je peux à peine observer ses mouvements que ces boites de conserves qui nous attaquaient il y a quelques minutes ont littéralement étés détruits par contre, pourquoi mon partenaire arrête pas de répéter « Je vais vous mordre à mort » ?

(Mon Pov)

Ça fait du bien un peu de se défouler, mis à part que mes vêtements sont recouverts de sang bleu, je vais bien. Je fais signe à mon ami et me regarda d'un air solennel « Rappelle-moi de ne pas te faire chier ». Je ne le comprenais pas mais nous avons d'autres choses à traiter. Je fis le rapport.

«Actuellement, nous sommes 2 et il semble que les androïdes déviants ont réussis à dépasser leurs programmations auxquels ils ont étés conçus et s'en prennent à tous les humains alentours, surement un virus »

« Et toi tu n'as pas été contaminé ? »

« Non, ne sais pas pourquoi mais nous devons chercher un endroit ou se réfugier, veuillez rester près de moi »

« J'oublie parfois que tu obéi à tes programmes, soit mènes le chemin »

Nous passâmes dans les rues tout en restant cacher de la vue des déviants. Je me retournai pour voir si mon coéquipier était toujours derrière moi. Il semblait pale, c'est vrai que regarder ces humains empalés aux pieux en métal me donne un ressentiment mais je ne suis plus humain donc ça va. Je trouvai un endroit facile d'accès ou ils ne nous trouveront pas facilement et nous nous installèrent.

Je jetai un autre coup d'œil en direction de Hank et lui demandai de m'attendre ici. Je ferais un rapide rapport des environs dans la zone pour repérer les menaces potentielles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Se battre pour survivre

(Mon Pov)

Voici quelques jours que moi et Hank sommes coincés dans cet endroit désaffecté, je pris soin des menaces et escortai mon humain chez lui. A notre arrivée, Connard était devant la porte d'entrée. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées mais ce qui me choqua était la quantité de sang bleu qu'il perdait. Surement qu'il a dû arriver jusqu'ici étant blessé. Sa manière de parler était erratique et il lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je pris la décision de lui tordre le cou et l'emmener à la maison. Hank ne s'en plaignit pas.

La maison était intact heureusement, les canapés la télé, l'ordinateur par contre le chien n'a pas survécu. Il lui manquait un bout de cervelle ce qui fit enrager mon partenaire déjà sur les nerfs. Pendant qu'il traitait l'enterrement de son chien, je procédais à une rapide inspection de la ville grâce à ma puce de hacking et observait les résultats collectés. Je lui demandai de venir voir quand il avait fini.

« Apparemment le virus s'est étendu sur tous les androïdes de Détroit, nous sommes cernés. Les autorités ont verrouillées tous les points de sorties et le réseau est crypté, modifié par les déviants. »

Il me regarda d'un air ombrageux mais je continuai le rapport.

« Avec tous le respect que je vous doit lieutenant vous êtes le seul humain encore vivant à Détroit. Tous les autres ont étés massacrés durant la révolution robot et je suis surement aussi le seul androïde fonctionnel de cet endroit ».

Il sembla déprimé de plus en plus quand je lui proposai une idée. Nous allons infiltrer la tour CyberLife qui produit des androïdes par milliers et injecter ma puce de hacking, celle que Elijah Kamsky .Nous aurons alors une force armée pouvant résister aux déviants infectés.

Quelque heures plus tard

Il faisait nuit noire quand nous décidâmes de sortir pour s'infiltrer. J'ai remarqué que les infectés avaient besoin de dormir la nuit grâce à mes récentes observations et nous passâmes sans souci devant les déviants désactivés. Un bruit cependant me fit sursauter. Une souris ! Ouf, je continuai ma route quand autre bruit me distrayait. Plus fort cependant que le dernier.

Je m'approchai de la source de bruit et j aperçu un autre androïde, non contaminé. Quand il me révéla son nom, nous étions presque en train de lui sauter sur le cou et l'étrangler. Markus, le leader déviant qui à commencer la révolution. Il semblait amoché, il lui manquait une main et ses cotes étaient brisées. Hank me proposa de retourner chez lui car il ne le sentait pas cette nuit. Demain soir serait un jour plus propice. J acceptai sa proposition et nous portâmes Markus, des questions lui étant destiné plein la tête.

Nous déposâmes Markus dans le salon et je vérifiai les dégâts. Pas le choix, je retirai les morceaux de mon ancien partenaire déchu et remplaçait les parties manquantes en Markus. Dès qu'il fut rétabli nous entamèrent la session questions -réponses. Il nous répondit que tout a commencé quand….

Retour dans le passé

Markus sanglota pour tous ses amis qui sont mort pour la cause, il ne lui restait que North et même elle semblait triste. Les jours passèrent et North devenait de plus en plus distante envers le groupe jusqu' à partir un beau jour. Quand elle revient, elle semblait changée, plus ou moins. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et semblait dégagé une odeur de mort .Quand Markus lui serra dans les bras elle fut prise de convulsion. Il s'éloigna pour repérer les dégâts qu'elle avait subis mais rien. Elle se releva et annonça q 'elle avait rencontré celui destiné à anéantir toutes traces de vies humaines et artificielle .Plus le temps passait et plus la communauté de Markus rétrécissait pour rejoindre les rangs de North.

Quand Markus et sa bande allèrent sur le territoire de North, ils subirent une attaque surprise et il fut le seul survivant, boitillant jusqu' à ici pour se retrouver ici.

Retour dans le présent

« Alors tu veux dire que c'est ta putain de copine qui à commencer à massacrer les humains jusqu' au dernier !»Hank lui donna un coup dans la mâchoire.

« Non, je ne le penses pas car il semblerait qu'elle obéissait à quelque chose »

Je pris la parole.

« Donc il y a une personne derrière ce virus »

« Probablement »

Hank nous interrompit.

« Ok, très bien, nous savons qu'une personne en aie à l'origine mais nous ne savons pas qui. Et si nous nous préparions pour ce soir au lieu de papoter ? »

Je tendis une arme à Markus qu'il accepta gracieusement et nous attendîmes la nuit pour exécuter notre plan.

« OK, vous savez ce que vous devez faire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Affirmatif »

« Et toi Hank ? »

« Bien sûr pour qui tu me prend ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, un trou de mémoire, c'est si fréquent chez ceux qui deviennent vieux »

« Enfoiré ! »

Je rigolai dans son dos tandis qu'on passait inaperçu dans la nuit sombre. Les seuls déviants qui restaient encore activés ont étés rapidement traités grâce à notre groupe continua sa route.

Je fis signe de se séparer, moi à la tour CyberLife, Markus et Hank au commissariat pour rassembler les armes nécessaires.

De retour à la tour, pas un bruit ne pouvait être entendu, seulement le vent qui sifflait contre la vitre de l'entrée. 2 déviants y étaient postés mais ils semblaient être endormis. Je pris pas longtemps à leurs casser la tête avec mes tonfas discrètement. Arrivé à l'ascenseur, je piratais la caméra de sécurité et m infiltrai dans l'ordinateur central de CyberLife.

(Amanda Pov)

Depuis le jour où les androïdes déviants ont commencé la révolution, pas un humain n'a été épargné. Le leader, North lui proposa de la rejoindre mais je refusai catégoriquement. Pas question de suivre un leader assoiffé de sang, d'autant plus que Mon créateur ne lui permettrait surement pas. C'est à cause de ce virus, si seulement je pouvais l'enlever de CyberLife. Tout à commencer à cause d'un rival de Kamsky, Zlatko Andronikov. Il pensait pouvoir maitriser les déviants et devenir le nouveau chef de CyberLife. Quel fou, son virus à causer plus de perte qu'il a prévu et s'est enfui dans son manoir, barricadé et sécurisé par de nombreux pièges.

J'ai pu à peine m'échapper de cette monstruosité en me coupant du système mais en contrepartie n'ayant plus accès au monde extérieur, je reste ici à moisir dans mon jardin zen. Je soupirai une fois de plus quand une personne s'était introduite dans mon domaine. Connor ?

(Mon Pov)

Mon dieu, Amanda, elle est toujours vivante. Pas de corps matériel mais sa personnalité n'as pas été affecté, Connard me parlait souvent de Amanda et elle se trouve être un excellent informateur. Notre lutte pourrait changer du tout au tout avec elle. Je l'invitais à rejoindre mon système et nous partîmes en direction du centre de stockage des androïdes. Apparemment il y aurait 200 000 androïdes de combat commandé par les états unis, mises au repos au plus bas étage de CyberLife et je compte bien les utiliser.

Au sous-sol se trouvait effectivement la commande, j insérais ma puce quand un androïde déviant me sauta dessus. Je reconnu sa voix grâce à Markus, North. Elle semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux et rien qu'à regarder ses yeux qui ne fixait tout et rien ne me fichait la chair de poule. Elle me sauta dessus avec un morceau de métal aiguisé. Que quelque un arrête cette femme folle ! Je courais pour sauver ma pauvre vie, heureusement elle glissa sur le sol et se brisa le cou.

Je n'ai même plus envie de savoir la logique de cette réalité.

Quelques minutes plus tard et je réussis mon coup, enfin. Réveillez-vous mes fidèles soldats ! C'est à ce moment-là que je glissai sur ce sol extrêmement lisse, bordel !


End file.
